Dear John
by utahgirl91
Summary: this is just a one shot. I know horriable at summaries. and spelling to. ;  p.s i can't decide it should stay a one shot or full story. please leave your opinions in the review box! lol :D
1. Chapter 1

"Lauren, your up." I hear Mr. Shue call me out of my thinking. As I start to get up I hear someone make fun of me but I just turned to look at them. And stared. Just because they broke up Puck and I it doesn't mean I have to stop being in the club as well. I am in front of the whole Glee club now and I get my guitar, and bring towards the front of me, while I was doing this I was talking to one person in particualer in the club. "This song means a lot to me, it really is how I feel and I hope that this person realizes that they can't hurt me anymore. I am over it." I say I know I basically just lied to myself and practically to everyone there, but he has to know. Even if this isn't really how I feel, I want him back more then anything in the world.

I start to strum to start the intro, I take one look up at Puck and I can see that he knew he screwed up, but this time I wont let him come back in any longer.

Long were the nights when my days once revolved around you

Counting my footsteps praying the floor won't fall through again

And my mother accused me of losing my mind

But I swore I was fine

_I knew I should've known better. I mean I guy like Puck would never go out with a girl like me, unless forced upon. And lets face it, he kind of was._

You paint me a blue sky and go back and turn it to rain

And I lived in your chess game

But you changed the rules everyday

_One minute he was this wonderful guy in my life who didn't give a care in the world, then the next he doesn't want to be seen with me because it may hurt his rep. _

Wondering which version of you I might get on the phone

Tonight

Well I stopped picking up and this song is to let you know why

_I looked up at Puck and I can see tears running down his cheeks. I quickly looked down. And kept playing. _

Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone

Don't you think I was too young to be messed with

The girl in the dress cried the whole way home

I should've known

Well maybe it's me and my blind optimism to blame

Or maybe it's you and your sick need to give love then take it away

And you'll add my name to your long list of traitors who don't understand

And I'll look back and regret how I ignored when they said

Run as fast as you can

_I should've listened to, Rachel and Quinn. They tried to warn me. But I was to stupid to believe that he actually wanted me. _

Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone

Don't you think I was too young to be messed with

The girl in the dress cried the whole way home

Dear John, I see it all now it was wrong

Don't you think 19's too young to be played by

Your dark twisted games when I loved you so

I should've known

You are an expert at sorry

And keeping lines blurry

Never impressed by me acing your tests

All the girls that you've run dry

Have tired, lifeless eyes

Cause you burned them out

But I took your matches before fire could catch me

So don't look now

I'm shining like fireworks

Over your sad empty town

Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone

Don't you think I was too young to be messed with

The girl in the dress cried the whole way home

I see it all now that you're gone

Don't you think I was too young to be messed with

The girl in the dress wrote you a song

You should've known

You should've known

Don't you think I was too young

You should've known

I am now in tears. I looked up and I see all the whole Glee Club in tears also. I looked around the room, and I couldn't find Puck anywhere. "Serves him right." I hear someone say. I just sat there on my stool and sobbed. How Can I be so stupid?


	2. Nothing like You

I know I made a mistake, a huge one. If I could take it back I would. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. She got me to grow up. I got a job just so I can take her to Prom. But that one stupid night, sent all of this crashing down. Like a ton of bricks. I was drunk. We had a fight., a pretty big one. I blew up. Said something's that I probably shouldn't have said. She told me to leave so I did. Next thing I knew I was with someone else. Word got out, and well here we are. The girl couldn't keep her mouth shut for two seconds after the fact. She had to blab it to the whole school. By the time I got to Lauren. She found out, wouldn't even let me get a word in. Next thing I knew we were done.

That song that she sang today, just hit me like a ton of bricks, all over again. I couldn't take it. Seeing her, watching her playing. I couldn't do it. So I ran. I've been sitting out here underneath the bleachers, hiding from everyone. Trying to collect my thoughts when. "Hey, babe." I hear her say. I just look up. Tears forming in my eyes. "Don't call me that, the only person who can call me that is Lauren." I told her. "Your still thinking about the big chick?" She said without a care in the world. I just shook my head. "Yes, I am. She is the best thing that ever happened to me, and all because of that stupid night that me and you shared, she is gone. Gone forever." I get up and walk away when she pushed me towards the bleachers. She started to kiss me when I pulled away. But then she pulled in harder, and I couldn't get out.

Lauren's Pov

The wrestling team are outside today practicing. I was running on the field when I looked over and saw him. He was with her. Of course he is? why would I ever think that he wouldn't be with her. I mean look at her. She is pretty, tan, probably a size 2 and what I'm I? Nothing. Stupid me for thinking that that particular song, would tell him how hurt I was, how stupid he was. But he is just over there kissing her! I started to come out of my own bubble, when I saw Tony, coming towards me. "Babe, it's okay. You don't deserve him. He hurt you. Come on let's get back to practice." I just smile up at him.

Tony may make me feel better about myself, but he is nothing like you.


	3. Whatever it Takes

AN: Sorry everyone for a late update! :( my computer was having some issues, and I had tons of homework! :P oh just before i forget. I am a horrible speller and my grammer may not be very good. lol. ;) I do this for fun. So i don't take the time to check and make sure it is right. sorry for any of you who have a pet peeve about this stuff but i did warn you! :)

I just got done with wrestling practice when I heard someone walking behind me. So naturally I turned around to see who it was. It was none other than Rachel Berry herself. "What do you want?" I

scowled at her. "Lauren, I know your hurting right now. But can I just say one thing to you?" I just nodded. "Please, be careful. I know what it's like to be hurt by someone you love(d), if you need

anyone to talk to. Please talk to me. Plus I know Noah and I know he loves you. Just remember that you are always welcomed back to Glee." She started to walk away when, "Wait!" I said a little to

loudly. She turns back around with a smile on her face. I just laughed. "I really do need a friend right now, and Rachel. I missed talking with you. Let's go back to being friends. But- I will not go back

Glee!" I said with a firm voice. "Alright Lauren. I have a But also." I just laughed out loud, we both realized how immature we were being so I stopped laughing and let her continue. "You have to at least

talk to Noah." And with that being said, the infamous Noah Puckerman himself walked around the corner.

Now my instinct is to run. Which I did but I was blocked by Finn. "What is this some intervention?" I said with some hint of annoyance. "Talk to him." Finn said quietly. I just shook my head, pushed

Finn aside and went the opposite direction, and started running. Less then 3 minutes I was at my car trying to find my keys. For some reason I couldn't hold onto them, and I kept dropping them from

my hands. Tears were spilling from my eyes and I could barely see the keyhole.

Puck's pov

"What just happened?" I said out loud. I meant it rather as a statement then a question. I knew what happened. She got away again. I've got to get her back. Whatever it takes. "Dude, I'm sorry I

tried to block, but she is bigger then me and she pushed me hard and well, I lost her." I just shake my head and started running towards Lauren's car.

I see her standing outside of her car trying to get the keys into the keyhole. I approach her closely, not wanting to scare her off. I see that she is crying, and mumbling stuff to herself. "Lauren?" I take

one good look at her, when she looked up. Her eyes are blood shot like she hasn't had any sleep in days. And her cheeks are so red that she looks like she has one giant rash. "I'm so sorry! Please, just

let me-" I could barely finish my sentence before I received a smack in the back of my head, sending me to the ground.


	4. Black Out

"Toby! What did you do!" I screamed as loud as I possibly can. "Lauren, you don't deserve him, he treats you like crap." When he said him he pointed to the beautiful guy that is lying on the ground.

"Get away from me Toby!" I said while pushing him away. I run over to Noah.

New tears are forming in my eyes. They aren't because I am heart broken, it's because Noah has yet to wake up. I start to rub his head with my thumb. Crying silently, waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

Finally for what seemed like an eternity, they arrive. "Ma'm I'm going to have to ask you to please lay the boy back down, gently. And to step away and let us do our job." I just nod my head, and do

what I am told. "Looks like he just has a concussion. But we are going to have to send him to the ER just to make sure he didn't get any head damage when he hit his head on the cement." I just nod.

I can't even speak right now. The men start taking him in when I hear. "Honey, you can come with us if you'd like? I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't mind." I didn't even respond to the last part. I just

hopped right in, and I sat down on a cold bench. Grabbed his hand and started rubbing it.

Text: Berry, i'm in the ER with Noah, please come. - Lauren.

"Oh my gosh!" I said loud enough for everyone to turn and look at me. "What?" Matt asked. "Lauren is in the ER with Puck!" and with that said we all booked it out to our cars.

Reply: On our way! - Rachel

I just smiled. Wait? Did she said we? Oh well. I really do need friends now so I guess that is okay. "Lauren. He is up? and saying your name. Like he lost you." I looked up and it was the nice nurse who

road with me in the ambulance. We finally got to the room, and I broke down in tears again. Wait? Did she say Puck thinks I'm gone?

Pucks pov

Man! I got hit HARD! Lights went out and everything. I swear the next time I come in contact with that person. Wait! I was with Lauren when that happened. I open my eyes and the room is so bright.

I look around and I don't see her anywhere. "Lauren!" "Lauren" I say frantically. Trying to find her the only person I see is a nurse. Why do I see a Nurse? Was I really that far gone? I hope Lauren is

okay? and with that "Lauren!" I scream again. Hoping that she appears. The nurse runs out of the room, hopefully to get Lauren.

AN: Hopefully you guys like this chapter! :) i had fun writing it.. using my imagination a little. lol. please don't forget to review! :)


	5. Still not okay

I don't hesitate for one second. I run through that door. I see him, he is hooked up to IV's and machines. I start to tear up again. "I'm so sorry! I can't believe Toby, I didn't think, I-I'm." I'm now by his

bed, kneeling down next to him. "Lauren. I'm fine. I'm just glad your Okay." Puck said. I all of a sudden felt guilty at that moment. And I think he could tell. "Lauren, I'm just glad you are here. And talking to me."

I smiled down at him, realizing that I don't care what he did. I still love him. Yes, I Lauren Zizes said the word Love. "Noah, I-I- I was so scared! I can't believe Toby hit you that hard! But the doc said it

wasn't the hit, that made you go out, it was the fact you hit your head on the cement. I-" I was rambling now. Before I can get another word out, I hear our whole entire Glee gain outside. "Do I hear

Rachel?" Puck said. I just laughed. Still crying a little bit. "Please stop crying. I'm fine." Puck said and grabbed my hand, and he started rubbing circles to calm me down.

"I believe these friends belong to you Noah?" The nurse said. Braking the tender moment they were sharing. He just nodded and all of them came in. Mr. Shue was talking with the nurse about his condition.

"Oh my gosh! Noah, what did you do! You okay? How did it happen?" Rachel starts talking really fast and both of us just looked at each other and smiled. "Wait, You two back together now?" We hear someone say.

But before I could open my mouth the Doc came in and order everyone to leave. Except for me. I had to smile at that.

"Thanks Doc. It was starting to get a little over whelming in here." Puck said. "No, problem Noah. I have the test results back, your free to go. But take it easy. Your brain is recrupuruating from the fall."

The doctor takes a look at us and smiles. "One last thing before I go. Son, don't do anything stupid that will loose this one over here." He points to me and I just laughed. "Actually, the reason why I'm

in here is because of something stupid." Puck admitted, with his head down. "And we are fine. Don't worry doc he is in good hands." I said to him, and I can see Puck smiling like an idiot, I probably was

to. With that the Doc gave me his pills, and his paper, that tells the nurses he is free to go.

"You ready to go Noah?" Mr. Shue said and the nurse starts taking out the IV's and Puck flinches just a little. No one else saw that but Lauren, and she just laughed. Puck heard her laugh and just glared.

"Yeah Mr. Shue, let's go." with that the nurse gets the wheel chair and Lauren wheels him out to the car. When they wheeled him out Lauren notices Santanna and flips her off.

5 hours later...

"Noah! Sit down! Remember what the Doctor said?" Lauren said very annoyed. "I swear you are like a 5 year old." She shakes her head. "Plus we still have some things to discuss something though?" I

agreed, we had to get some things off of our chests. But the Doctor warned me any type of yelling or argument, which I promised him we will not be doing. "Noah. The Doctor gave me specific

instructions that you can not handle arguing. And what we are about to discuss well most likely end in a argument." With that being said his mom walked through the door, and came crashing into him

giving him a hug. "Honey, don't ever scare me like that again okay!" She takes a good look at him before turning towards me. "I'm sorry Ms. Puckerman but I have to go. Here are the things the Doctor

said are not good for him and the Meds. By Puck." I wave a goodbye and walk myself out when, "Lauren, wait I-" I turn around and I see Noah standing infront of me. "I'm still not Okay, just so you know."

With that I turn around and leave.

AN: I tried to make this a little bit longer then last two! :) hopefully you guys liked it! p.s please REVIEW! :D


	6. Almost There

I pulled out of the driveway in tears. Why did I feel the need to leave? I know why I left. I feel like if I stayed I would end up getting hurt. My walls are up and they are never falling again. I'm on guard.

But then there is another side of me, that tells me to stay. He needs you right now. And you need him. I know this. But it doesn't help the fact that I'm scared he'll hurt me again. While I'm in deep

thought my cell phone rings. I take one look at it and I see that it's Toby. I pull over to the side of the road, so I wont hit anyone that may get in my way because I'm to angry at him.

"What Toby!" I yell at him. "Lauren, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit him that hard! I just wanted to protect you. I feel really bad, plus why was he by your car anyways?" Now that I can not answer. I

had no idea why he was there. For all I know he could of been there to apologize? But, I can only dream. I know he is sorry. And that he wants me back, but that was after the "accident", so why was

he at my car? I forgot I was on the phone when I heard my name coming through the speaker. "Sorry, I spaced. Look Toby I do not forgive! You sent him to the HOSPITAL!" With that I hung up. And I went back to driving.

**15 minutes later**

I don't know how I ended up here. But I did, I'm standing outside of Rachel's house. I just need some girl time? I need to talk to someone. 5 minutes later I decided to knock on the door. "Hey Lauren,

Is Noah Okay?" Rachel said when she opened the door. "Yes, He is fine. But I'm not." With that I started to cry. Tears flowing down my face and I can hardly breathe. Rachel quickly lets me in and leads

me upstairs to her room. Before I knew it, we were on her bed. "Lauren. I'm sorry. Anything you want to talk about?" I just nod, but I can't form a single sentence. I just cry. She knew that I had no

ability to speak yet so lucky for me, she just sat there and let me cry.

20 minutes later I felt better. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lay that all on you." Rachel just shakes her head. "Lauren, we are friends, and this is what friends do. We help each other out." I just nod my

head back and forth. I started to do my rambling/ranting, whatever you'd like to call it. "I don't know what I'm doing here? I mean honestly, what would a guy like Puck, do with a girl like me? I'm not a

size 2! I'm so big. He could get any girl he wants, and yet he is chasing after me? I call that crazy. And I go and fall for it. Also got hurt along the way, when I knew deep down, he never really cared.

And I-" Before I can finish my rambling Rachel got really pissed. "For heavens sake Lauren! You see yourself? You have more confidence than anyone I know, and now your putting yourself down after a

little fight! Granite what Noah did was bad, he should never have done that! But I never want to hear you talking about yourself like that again!" I just nod, and mumble. "But it's true." She is just

shaking her head. Suddenly my cell started to ring. I take a look at it before I answer. It's my mom, which means it's my cue to leave. "Hey, mom." I take a look at Rachel and gave her that look. "Ya,

I'm at Berry's why?" I just nod back and forth. "Wait, you wont be home this weekend?" Rachel starts to smile, oh great! "Yeah, I'll be fine." After that I hung up. "So... Sleep over?" Rachel said. I just

smiled.

Later on...

"So, Lauren I know you probably don't want to talk about you and Noah, but I have a feeling that you need to get him back." I Just nodded. I feel bad, I haven't been in the mood to talk since I hung up

the phone with my mom. "I don't understand? Why me? Why does he want me? I let him in, and he hurts me! He even promised me." I just shook my head. "This time I wont let him in anymore. He

will stay far far away from my heart." Rachel just shook her head. Suddenly we hear the doorbell ring. So we both go downstairs to see who it is. "Flower delivery guy!" I just looked at Rachel with a

smile. How cute Sam is sending her flowers. "Guess, Sam knows how to treat someone special." We signed the paper and took the roses from him, and shut the door. We both thought it was from Sam.

But when we saw the card it said I Love you Lauren, From Noah. I started to cry. Then my cell phone started to ring. "How did you know I was at Rachel's?" Was all I said. "Rachel texted me. You got

the flowers I assume?" I just nodded. I think he could tell I was crying cause the next thing he said was, "Babe, don't cry. I just wanted to let you know how much you mean to me, and I wanted to

thank you for your help at the hospital. It really meant a lot." I started to cry even harder. Why I'm I so emotional when it comes to him? "Thanks Noah. I really do love the flowers. No one has ever

gotten me flowers before." I can hear him shaking his head. "That's all about to change. Unless you are still mad at me." I totally forgot about the whole incident, with him and Santanna. "I don't know

if I can forgive you quite yet. I'm still hurting inside. You hurt me Noah." He knew he was almost forgiven because she only calls him Noah when she wants him back or just wants him in general. Now

when she calls him Puck that's a different story.

AN: Please don't forget to REVIEW! :)


	7. Right were you want me

"You are free to do whatever you want to now Noah. Just remember to take it easy." The doctor said over the phone, the test results were back and he is free. Plus he feels so much better. The first thing that came to his mind was visiting a certain someone who was at the Berry's house for the weekend. "Thanks Doc!" And he quickly hung up the phone. He went to go stand up but then his mom stopped him "Honey, where do you think your going?" She said. "Ma, the doc said it's fine, plus I need to go and see Lauren." Before his mom could say anything else he was out the door. Leaving his mom shaking her head.

It was well after dark, it took him awhile to get somethings together before heading over. He wanted to be awesome. All the lights were off and so he went up to where he thought was Rachel's room, and started to throw pebbles at the window.

Meanwhile in Rachel's room. "Did you hear that?" Rachel said. Lauren started to laugh. "No." She gets scared way to easily. Then after a second she heard it to. "What was that!" She screamed, this time it was louder. They finally decided to go to the window and to there suprise there was Noah Puckerman, standing their with a boom box. He took that as his cue to start.

Girl,

There's something 'bout me that you ought to know.

I've never felt the need to lose control.

Always held on back and played it slow.

But not this time.

Baby, don't be gentle,

I can handle anything.

Lauren started to laugh. She knew this song, and knew the lyrics well. Sure he doesn't loose control. She just smiled.

Baby,

Take me on a journey.

I've been thinking lately,

I could use a little time alone with you.

Crazy,

Let's do something, maybe.

Please don't take your time,

You got me,

Right where you want me.

By this time Lauren came up with an idea, her house was quiet. Maybe just maybe? But she couldn't she still was heartbroken.

Girl,

I'm gonna let you have your way with me.

But when you move like that,

Its hard to breathe.

I never thought that it could be like this,

But I was wrong.

Baby, don't be gentle,

I can handle anything.

Baby,

Take me on a journey.

I've been thinking lately,

I could use a little time alone with you.

Crazy,

Let's do something, maybe.

Please don't take your time,

You got me,

Right where you want me.

Can't explain it,

How you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly.

In slow motion,

My imagination's running, trying to keep my body still,

I can hardly stand the thrill.

She decided that she would go out there. So she left the window and walked quitely down the stairs. And went outside.

Baby, don't be gentle,

I can handle anything.

Baby,

Take me on a journey.

I've been thinking lately,

I could use a little time alone with you.

Crazy,

Let's do something, maybe.

Please don't take your time,

You got me,

Right where you want me.

"Noah, I love you. But if you ever hurt me again I swear, I will never talk to you again." Puck just smiled and took her hand in his. "I will never leave you again. What I did, was stupid! I should have never done that." He didn't want to bring up a fight so he just admited that he did it." He couldn't stand it anymore he pulled her in closer and just kissed her senseless. When they came apart for air. They both said in Unison. "I missed you." With that there life was back together. And Noah will never do anything to loose her again. He can't handle it.


End file.
